With the rapid development of the display technology, touch panels (touch screen panels) have gradually spread into the fields of people's living. At present, touch panels can be classified into add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels, and in-cell touch panels according to the structure. For an add-on touch panel, a touch panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) are produced separately, and then they are attached to each other to form a liquid crystal display having a touch function. Add-on touch panels have higher production costs, lower light transmittance, and a thicker module. For a capacitive in-cell touch panel, touch electrodes of a touch panel are embedded the inside of a liquid crystal display. Because touch sensing circuits are implemented in a liquid crystal cell, the module can be made thinner, lighter and more cost-effective compared with other implementation ways of the touch panel.
Furthermore, in order to increase an aperture ratio of the touch panel to the maximum extent, a dual gate line structure can be employed upon design of a pixel structure in a TFT array substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, in the dual gate line structure, two gate signal lines (i.e. gate lines), such as Gate1 and Gate2, Gate3 and Gate4, Gate5 and Gate6, are provided between pixel units in adjacent rows on the TFT array substrate; every two adjacent columns of pixel units serve as a group, sharing a data line (i.e. data line) Date1, Date2, Date3 located between the two columns of pixel units. In this way, it is unnecessary to form data lines S1, S2 and S3 denoted by broken-lines in FIG. 1, namely, there is no data line in these places.
Typically, provision of driving lines and sensing lines that are cross and discrete from each other on the touch panel is realized with the combination of the above technologies, so as to achieve an object of touch display. However, the above productive technological processes are relatively complex, and resistance of the formed driving lines or sensing lines is relatively large. In terms of an advanced super dimension switch (ADS) mode, such issues exist as well.